


To the Bride and Groom

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cameos, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Fluffy, Smutty, not what it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderWord Count: 2,941Beta: @raspberrymamaA/N: This was written for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing’s Hiatus Writing Challenge with the prompt, “Stop filming me, you moron!” “Fluffy, not what it seems :D Smutty, coitus interruptus, and cameos from a bunch of characters.





	To the Bride and Groom

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/162846462176/to-the-bride-and-groom)

 

Charlie waved at the camera, nearly shoving Dean out of the way to be first. “Y/N bagging the big baddy and housetraining him? Of course. If anyone could do it, it’d be you. Love the way he treats you, girl. He’s totally madly in love with you and who wouldn’t be? You’re awesome. I am so happy for you guys. To Hermione and Ron.”

 

 

Sam laughed. “Crowley is no Ron. I think he’s more like James and Y/N is Lily.”

 

 

Charlie gave Sam a huge smile. “I didn’t even think about him. Of course. Love it.”

 

 

Dean rolled his eyes at the two of them. “You two continue to dork out. If you don’t mind, I’d like to congratulate my little sis.”

 

 

They both stepped back to whisper as Dean stepped right up to the camera.

 

 

“Y/N, you know Crowley isn’t my favorite person but I see the way your face lights up when he’s in the room and how happy you are together. I don’t like it but I want you to be happy. Just wish it was with a hunter. You’re a good influence on him though. He’s actually a lot less douchey with you around and the world thanks you for that.”

 

 

“Dean,” Sam chastised.

 

 

“Crowley, if you hurt my sister, even breathe on her wrong, I will kill you.”

 

 

Sam sighed heavily behind his brother. Dean just shrugged and stepped aside so Sam could speak next.

 

 

“Hey guys. Sorry about that. Dean can be intense especially regarding you, Y/N. He means well. Dean’s right, Crowley’s a different person, a better person with you. I was there at the church when I regretfully injected him with demon blood. Not the best memory to bring up but there’s a point. He was right when he told me that he deserves to be loved; we all deserve to be loved Y/N. And you are definitely the one who can give him the love he is entitled to. I know he can feel real emotions and can give you the love you deserve in return. You see beyond the crown, beyond the fact that he’s a demon. You see the man behind it all. Take good care of each other,” Sam said as he raised his glass to the camera.

 

 

Crowley’s male personal assistant went next, thinking it only proper to make an appearance on the video. “Hello my King and Queen. I have followed you, my lord for centuries and I will follow you for centuries more. I am happy you have picked a Queen. A most beautiful, fierce Queen that keeps you on your toes, if I may be so bold. She’s truly worthy of the crown. To the King and Queen, may you have a long and prosperous reign.” He bowed to the camera before stepped aside to let Rowena speak her mind.

 

 

“Fergus, I was surprised you invited your mother to this event. Must be your wife’s doing. You can be oh so dramatic. Her dress was beautiful by the way. Your Queen has style and unlike your other dalliances, I actually like her. She is worthy of your crown and makes you a far better, more efficient King. You know what they say dear, behind every good man is a good woman. She reminds me of me, actually. She’s strong and someone who can whip you into shape, dear. I’ve even been teaching her magic, you know. She’s very good, better than you were, Fergus. In fact, after your honeymoon, we’ll be doing a spell and drinking some tea together. Just a little bonding between mother and daughter. You’re welcome to come and watch her work if you must. Wouldn’t want you to worry about where your precious wife is now and I suppose it’s best to have you there. Maybe we should start being more familial.”

 

 

Ruby scoffed at the message Rowena left on the video. “What a colorful cast of attendants no? Well, well, little human you bagged the big bad King. Hmm? Gotta hand it to you, not an easy task but you’ve got him wrapped around your little finger. You have to teach me how to do that. I have my eye on someone and I think he might need a little persuading. Anyway, girl to girl you sure know how to throw a shindig. And that dress is absolutely gorgeous on you. Congratulations darling and welcome to Hell. Consider me you personal assistant and bodyguard.”

 

 

Ruby winked at the camera before walking over to get more refreshments. The cameraman took a much needed break placing the camera on a stand and downing his glass of whiskey. Judging by the comments already, he guessed he’d need a lot more.

 

 

Benny could smell the apprehension coming off the demon and waited until he seemed more amenable to guests. Benny tipped his hat to the man and start speaking when he got the go ahead from the cameraman. “To da King n’ Queen. May ya have a long ‘n happy reign. Ya wit an immortal now, sug; most likely he’ll make ya immortal too. Welcome to eternity darlin’. I’ll be wit ya forever, ya oldest friend and biggest supporter. If he ain’t treatin’ ya right, you let ol’ Benny know and I’ll whip him into shape. Wish y’all the best, cher.”

 

 

Cas went next looking rather nervously into the camera. “Y/N, I think you are making a mistake. He is the King of Hell but you are clearly affected by him. You appear to smile and laugh more in his presence though. How confounding. I suppose those are signs that one is happy. But he is evil, the King of Hell. Y/N, all of this won’t last. You are the Winchester’s sister. I feel... what’s the word…protective..of you and so I am cautious and will stay by your side if you need me. I do not trust him but I want you to be happy. Dean is giving me hand gestures, obscene ones and ones that do not appear to make sense. I think he is saying my time is up. Well, thank you for inviting me.”

 

 

Gabriel clapped his hand on Cas’s back making the angel flinch at the unexpected contact. “That was awkward, right? Gotta hand it to my little bro, he knows how to make things awkward. Kinda his speciality, cupcake. Anywho, congratulations you party animals. Marrying the King of Hell? Oh sweetie, if you wanted a title all you had to do was ask. No, but in all seriousness, I wish you both the best. You know how us angel folk feel about the King of Hell, but hey, if he makes you happy, he’s okay in my book. Just between us... I may have set up some pranks in the hotel room. All I can say is enter carefully. #NotSorry. You’ll definitely have a fun night.” He winked at the camera.

 

 

The demonic cameraman shook his head growing tired of the guests, thinking he’d pack up and go when he saw you and Crowley holding each other and whispering. He got a good shot of the two of you as he slowly zoomed in to capture way you tipped your head back when you laughed and the way his King rubbed your arms to bring your attention back to his lustful gaze. The King was always passionate with you and a different man from the King all his demons knew. The demon simply thought this moment should be captured as well.

 

 

Crowley’s arm wound around your lower back as he kissed you slow and steady, in no rush to get anywhere, just content to be in the moment exploring your mouth. When his lips left yours, you were a little out of breath looking at him with flushed cheeks.

 

 

He guided you onto the dance floor taking the lead. You fit together so perfectly, you were like one entity. His body was pressed up against yours and he was whispering all kinds of things he’d do to you in the bedroom. You threw your head back as he placed small tender kisses on your neck starting at that spot that made you knees weak behind your ears, all the way down to your collarbone. He paused with his lips on your collarbone as you looked down at him with lust and hunger in your eyes. Crowley growled, his eyes flashing red for just a second.

 

 

The camera man caught it all; focused on you two to the exclusion of all the other guests and the dance floor as a whole. Was it because he wanted to watch how his King was with you? Or was it actually to capture the moment? Or maybe the truth lied somewhere in between?

 

 

Crowley took your hand and had a rather mischievous smile on his face as he snapped his fingers and brought you both to your honeymoon suite in Italy, not able to wait any longer. The cameraman followed after you both, intrigued at this point and clearly going beyond his duties.

 

 

He snapped himself right outside your hotel door and then snuck into your suite, standing in the doorway of your bedroom. His camera was focused on the both of you in bed. He figured wrong; but not in his mind, that if he wanted to capture the love between you both, what better example than how his King makes love?

 

 

Crowley growled and pounced on you, kissing you fiercely. He snapped his fingers, leaving you naked, save for your lace bridal panty set. “Forgive me, pet, for leaving early but I couldn’t wait to ravish you.”

 

 

“I’m all yours, my King. Do your worst,” you teased.

 

 

Crowley chuckled and nibbled on your neck working his way down. You moaned and arched your back at the feel of his lips on your skin.

 

 

“We’re finally alone,” you uttered breathlessly.

 

 

“Oh, the things I plan to do to you,” Crowley professed.

 

 

“Less talking, more doing,” you demanded.

 

 

“Yes, my Queen,” Crowley cooed.

 

 

Crowley ran his fingers down your body until they found your clit. His hands were needy, insistent but his mouth was slow and reverent. What a combination.

 

 

Crowley mouthed your bra straps and slowly took them down your arms with his teeth keeping his eyes on you the entire time. His fingers curled inside you, hitting your g-spot giving you a surge of pleasure. You groaned when he withdrew his fingers, which earned you a chuckle from Crowley.

 

 

“Patience, love, we have all night.”

 

 

He licked his lips as he caressed your breasts through your bra before pushing them out in one fell swoop. You gasped at the suddenness of his actions. He smirked down at you as he slowly rolled each nipple between his fingers. He watched in satisfaction at the way you moaned and bit your lip thrusting your breasts up into his hands, silently urging him to continue, to tease you more, which he happily obliged.

 

 

“You look delicious, darling. Good enough to eat,” he teased. You moaned at the implication of that sentence.

 

 

Crowley bent his head down to lick your nipple, his tongue flicking the bud, when an obnoxiously loud, deafening fart rang out in the hotel room. Crowley whirled around with red eyes, his mouth leaving your nipple with a pop. Your face froze between laughter and surprise. Crowley snapped your wedding dress back on to cover you from the gaze of his employee. Only Crowley was allowed to look at your body.

 

 

“Stop filming me, moron! We’re not at the bloody wedding anymore. This is our honeymoon. Stupidly I thought your moronic brain could comprehend a simple task; film the wedding along with guests comments and reactions. This is a private moment with my Queen. Put the camera down slowly.”

 

 

The demon was shaking with fear as he placed it on the ground and stood up, hands raised. “I thought -.”

 

 

“You “thought,” that your first mistake, don’t think. As for what you thought, well clearly you thought I wanted porno on my wedding video created by an underling. Why not MY wife in the throne room naked? I obviously don’t mind if my minions see my wife’s body, right? And wedding videos all have porno?”

 

 

The underling looked so excited all the prospect of joining you both in bed. You spoke up, desperately wanting to cut the tension and suddenly curious about the small bit of red plastic sticking out from the back of his pants. The demon overstepped his bounds for sure, but there were more important questions to be asked first, before any unspeakable punishment occurred.

 

 

“Um... what’s on your ass?” you inquired.

 

 

Crowley was fuming. He turned to you slowly, his brows furrowed, looking at you like you had gone insane.

 

 

The demon looked confused too, placing his hands on his ass and feeling some rubbery material there. He pulled hard and a red whoopy cushion flew off his ass and dove right into the lamp near the bed.

 

 

“Ouch,” the demon exclaimed.

 

 

Ignoring the fallen lamp, you commented on the item that flew through the air. You looked at it over the edge of your bed. “A glued whoopee cushion. OMG Gabe,” you proclaimed.

 

 

Crowley sighed heavily.

 

 

Feeling the need to clarify, the demon added, “Yeah I didn’t fart. I knew I didn’t. I can’t...demon and all…”

 

 

“Yeah I found that weird too. Um...just a quick question, but why did you follow us in here?”

 

 

“I didn’t know I was supposed to stop. I wanted to capture the tender, loving moments between you two.”

 

 

“You would have filmed the sex and never left our side until Crowley came back to Hell, after our honeymoon?”.

 

 

“Wasn’t that my job?”

 

 

Crowley rolled his eyes. “If you’re done with this little tete-a-tete, I’d like to kill him now.”

 

 

You motioned for him to go ahead. Crowley snapped his fingers but the snap sounded far off and it echoed. He turned back to you but his face grew blurry. The whole room seemed to be fading from your vision. What was happening? “Stay with me,” Crowley said but the words didn’t match up with his lips. Who was talking? You heard the faint sound of chains rattling in the background.

 

 

Suddenly, you took a deep gasp of air and your eyes opened wearily. There was a blur, several blurs in front of you. Two that were moving and one that was right in front of you. You kept blinking, waiting until your eyes adjusted to the darkness. “I’m in a warehouse?” you asked, your voice weak.

 

 

“Oh thank god,” Crowley whispered. “I found her. Get you moronic plaid asses over here,” he yelled to the Winchesters. Crowley turned his focus to you, his voice softer this time. He cupped your face with his hands. “I thought I lost you.” There was so much emotion in the tone of his voice, you were having trouble figuring out what was real. Clearly, real Crowley wouldn’t have that much emotion in his voice. Where you dreaming?

 

 

Without hesitation, Crowley snapped his fingers, breaking the chains that held you. You fell forward suddenly, your legs and feet unable to hold you weight. Thankfully, Crowley was there to catch you in his strong arms. He lifted your head gently so he could look into your eyes. You saw so much worry there and an emotion you could only guess was love flitter across his face.

 

 

“Crowley?” you questioned, your voice sounding far off and tiny. You looked down slowly noticing he wasn’t wearing a ring. “You’re not married,” you stated slowly realizing where you were. “It was a dream. Right. I was hunting a Djinn,” you reminded yourself as you brain slowly started to fill in the gaps.

 

 

“Right pet, a Djinn...No I’m not -.” He looked at you guessing where you were going but the second you confirmed his suspicions he froze in shock.

 

 

“Not married to me,” you added in a mournful voice. You looked up at him, offering him a sad smile.

 

 

Crowley felt as he was punched in the gut. “I had no bloody idea you saw me like that or felt that way about me.”

 

 

You laughed a humorless laugh. “I’ve been in love with you since the moment you came into our lives. I never thought -.”

 

 

Crowley cut you off with an impassioned kiss, putting every ounce of his love into it. You returned in kind, moaning into the kiss relieved and overjoyed that he felt the same way. When you disconnected to breathe, you stared at him wide-eyed. You could hear the Winchesters coming.

 

 

“Now that I know darling, I will work hard to give you the life you saw. Of all the things you could have dreamed or seen, you saw me; you married me. I wish that were our future. The boys will not agree. I think it best I leave for now but just know pet, that I will be back tomorrow. I would call for you later today but you need your rest love. It’ll be a wonderful date, I see you soon darling. Until then.”

 

 

The Winchesters caught up to the two of you.

 

 

“While you were killing the Djinn, I was making sure she woke up. You’re welcome by the way. Try not to endanger her life in the near future. It would behove you to keep track of your colleague,” Crowley stated angrily.

 

 

“Thanks,” Sam stated awkwardly.

 

 

“You’re welcome, Moose.” Crowley turned to Dean, “Squirrel.” Winking at you he added, “Until next time, Kitten.”

 

 

Next time indeed. Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
